User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/criss cross boss fight
It's a list of boss fights in YOSHI GOES DUMB!!!. Whoopie Cushner Boss Music: Broodals Music *Relatively simple boss, the first one in fact. She's very simple to handle because all she does is do rapid hops to the other side which you are supposed to fart over (duck while running). That's what she'll do at the first half of her HP. Then she does this: **In Phase 1, she launches out Fooly Flowers in a spread pattern which you must slamma jamma into. **In Phase 2, she jumps up 'n down as Fooly Flowers bounce off of her, all while shooting Puffers. **In Phase 3, a Super Big Tap Tap falls on her, as it rolls down the lane. However, she lands back rolling and bouncing (some where you must jump, some where you must duck), and creating Fooly Flowers. *After one of those attacks, she fires some Parafat Guys into the air. You must slamma jamma three into her and once you do that, she will fly out of control, and when enraged, she'll shoot out five Attacky Sacky all while suddenly becoming Whoopie Cushion (an object) and farting everywhere. If you charged your slamma jamma, you can knock her around. *Phase 4 has her change up a lot. She soon inflates to a humongous size as she jumps up and submerges the whole battlefield into... sky air? Wait no, we're flying now! It's basically like Moltz the Very Goonie now, except with some differences. **In Phase 4, she shoots out Fooly Flowers and she pulls up two fake versions of herself which you CAN'T attack. The fake versions ALSO shoot Fooly Flowers, unfortunately, if you try and ground pound her, you'll only bounce off of her. That's because you're supposed to SLAMMA JAMMA INTO HER! **In Phase 5, she deflates and gets onto a random Shy Guy Ship, launching out Fooly Flowers (which linger unless slamma jamma'd) and Puffers. After that the same attack but it's with 9 fakes. **In Phase 6, she... somehow summons up spikes. And then enemies are launched from above. Unfortunately, those are Shy Guys, something which you can bounce off of. Some of them are just GIGANTIC GUYS. She also shoots up wind gusts. *Once Phase 5 starts, Rocket Guys rain from the sky. *Everytime she's hit in Phase 5 she grows to a humongous size and takes up half the screen and deflates, spreading Fooly Flowers everywhere, and soon, uhh, coming back as Whoopie Cushion (object), trying to hit you. The Shyguyvasion Boss Music: Torkdrift Battle *Unlike lots of bosses, this is comprised of FIFTEEN WAVES. You must kill as much Shy Guys which come up, some which earn you points. They are... **Shy Guys (1) **Fat Guys (2) **Cushner Guys (5): Basically Shy Guys with Whoopee Cushners. They aimless bounce off your slamma jamma, but can you push them into a pit? Reused Assets Boss Music: Peewee Piranha Battle Straight to what the heck this is about. *Reused Assets come flying towards you. I don't know why but probably a Chuck. Whoopie Cushner + Balloona Luna Boss Music: Cookatiel Battle *This boss fight takes place in a gigantic balloon bowl. Not kidding. This is basically just the Ribbit & Croak boss all over again, but combined with Burt the Ball and Gator Train aspects. *Phase 1-3 **Whoopee Cushner will... ***Fire out Fooly Flowers, with one gap being a Smiley Flower. She also hops to the other side and back while dodging, and this tilts the arena. ***In Phase 1, she will launch out some Beetlies, which just serve as nuisances as they ram and bounce off. Then she'll spurt out a Spynum in where she'd jump on. Unfortunately, these arrows are bouncy arrows and it moves quite fast, but if you slamma jamma into it, it'll get amnesia and shoot out normal arrows. This launches Balloona Luna into Whoopee Cushner as she lands into the spikes and deflates. **Balloona Luna will... ***Call in those cute coconut creatures (kikimoras?) to try and harpoon you. And then they'll try and hit you. ***In Phase 1, she launches out some Festivals which launch out damaging confetti. Depending on where they are, you have to go in that opposite direction else you'll be hit. She'll then throw a gigantic Clown Acrobot, but she also does a little slide while doing that (tiling the arena in process), so if you stomp her, it'll stun her, and if it lands on her, she pretty much jumps up in pain all while Whoopee Cushner falls down and pushes her out of the arena. And yes, it does not matter if Cushner or Luna are gone, because regardless, they are still long gone for a phase. The Greater King Bowser Boss Music: Bowser Battle 1 The boss fight is a mix between The Great King Bowser, and basically Bowser's Mech. This is basically TWELVE phases! *In EVERY phase, the Great King Bowser would use a variety of weapons. Oh yeah, he keeps the weapons he uses. **Phase 1: A car attack which drives and somehow jumps right straight into you **Phase 2: A hammer attack which comes from the sky and tries to smoosh you **Phase 3: A pencil attack which either must be jumped over or ground pounded **Phase 4: A gun attack which shoots out a rapid amount of projectiles **Phase 5: A popper attack which shoots out Puffers and Leaky Louies. **Phase 6: A joycon attack which composes dangerous notes. **Phase 7: A boomerang attack which rangs up 'n down for a while. Combined with more. **Phase 8: A hose attack which you must flutter jump while dodging bubbles. **Phase 9: A mine attack where mines rain from the sky and explode. **Phase 10: A fist attack which loops five times punching. OW! **Phase 11: A flamethrower attack which also has ice in it. **Phase 12: A beacon attack which... calls a ton of enemies. *After that he'd retract in his shell (Phase 1-6) and try and spin towards you. In Phase 7-12 he instead makes it spurt out a heck a ton of Attacky Sackies. *And then he'll try and smash you with his fists. Slamma jamma into them to equip 'em to the ARMS YOU GOT! Sometimes, the fists can only be jumped over, starting the next attack (not the spikeballs)... *Spike balls. Nothing can explain how obvious it is, but SLAMMA JAMMA INTO 'EM! *(Phase 7-12) A dice attack. Just like the Mario Party 9 one. A random six is picked and rolled. In Phase 9-12, two dices. **Whoopie Cushner: Literally summons up Whoopee Cushner as she does small bursts raining down a heck ton of Fooly Flowers. Does this five times. **The Shyguyvasion: The main ship summoning the Shy Guys summons a RAINSTORM of them. **Big Fat Tum: He spits out a heck a tonna Klumplumps you must jump on 'n over. He also tries to eat you after he's done spitting the Klumplumps. **Burt DIY Brothers: They fall in and Burt the Ball ground pounds the battlefield, with Burt the Bashful rolling downward. Shockwaves included, and fiery trails. **(Not) Sweet Dreams Bear: Marks three random spots **Satan (PP): Aims a cone of bullets and then freezes time and shoots them. Does this two times. **Lunge Troll: Lunges at you like a big troll. Unfortunately, each one rains down Heartichokes. **Gator Train: Kamek's Gator Train but only the pencil attack. **Ringmaster Kazoo: Forces you to do a Gobble timer challenge with moving apples. If you don't gobble them up in time he hits the whole screen and makes you restart. **Octonozzle: Exactly comes from the sky and shoots balls of ink. SLAMMA JAMMMA! Also includes Octopods. **Bowser: Uses the weapons AGAIN. *Once you hit him, you'll go flying and you must dodge all the spine missiles he sends at you. They get more erratic as it goes on. Kamek Boss Music: RoboBrood Battle *You're basically a tree as Kamek unleashes a ton of enemies towards you. You're a tree, also. What you're supposed to do is use Baby Peach's umbrella to fend off all attackers, which include... **Kamikaze Guys: Shy Guys with bombs on their head **Betty Bomb: Bouncy bombs which sproing their way towards you The Demon Boss Music: Bowser Battle 2 (during the first half) It's a secret. Escape Sequence (The Demon) Music: Break Free (Lead The Way) You can't die here. Being hit just makes them get launched without coins. Yes, literally an escaping sequence after that. You gotta literally escape a collapsing dimension with all the heckin' babies and slamma jamma into the enemies. However, everything other than the Koopa Troop (and normally evil guys) is your enemy! Whoopee Cushner will first launch you into the moon as you get into Go-Go Yoshi. And Surgical Lewis will boost you into the barrier wall as you punch your way through Kamek's evil versions of enemies. Meteors will soon break away the Go-Go Yoshi but fortunately the Sprixies will carry you as Feli stops all of Kamek's magical spells. Somehow, Handlebar Harry will save you and pedal you away from danger, while CHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCKs try and kill you, with Sandy Mandy launching Handlebar Harry over gaps, and even BobbySue Joiner reeling themselves into a brick wall to break through. However, Zazz tries to crush you and Handlebar Harry unfortunately ditches you to slamma jamma into him as much as possible. Then you literally have to smash through the bricks on yourselves (don't worry you have flutter wings and the babies are supporting you). Ringmaster Kazoo then tries to hit you hard with magical rings, but Balloona Luna absorbs the impact and boosts you while deflating. Marshal will then attack through the panels Ringmaster Kazoo summons. THEN THEKOOLGAL11 SHOUTS AND SQUISHY YOU AT KAMEK WHICH MAKES HIM FAR MORE ENRAGED BUT BLINDED BY THE POWER OF SCREAMING! Rektangle then punches you into Go-Go Yoshi once more as you punch more enemies. Cuatro, in all his evilness, pushes back the Demon's hands, but unfortunately, Deletd stops him and decides to try and kill you, all while using Zomom and Zavok... which you can just pwn easily. Somehow, the Mighty Numbers soon gun them down, and all the Cookie Run cookies boost you forward. Handlebar Harry helps you once more but unfortunately Chucks are attacking, and you are launched into space, but get FLUTTER WINGS. Then suddenly all the babies use their true potential to tug you farther from the enemies, along with Cappy, who attaches to another Yoshi as he swings around, with Whoopee Cushner, Balloona Luna, Slow Moe, Boing Boing Betty, Leaky Louie, and Sousaphone Simon, as they fight off the Demon's force. BUT RIBBIT AND CROAK! They try and smoosh you hard by blowing you away but still you manage to blast through them. Blitzy then takes you for a ride as Holiver freezes all the bad guys temporarily (along with the Bloonbusters shooting furiously at the enemies) and Duhstort uses his hypnotizing powers to hypnotize all non-frozen bad guys to attack the Demon. More attacking. And the Louds, two... Sandy Mandy once more helps you out. And then you somehow break through dimensions... through time and space... drive through all it... Also, you use the Star Allies Sparkler for the rest of the escape, with Cappy still behind you (who turns out to be with mario the whole time). SHOOT THROUGH KAMEK'S ATTACKS AND THEN THE DEMON STEALS IT AND OH NO! Lots of erratic detours as it skywrites "YOSHI GOT SMART AGAIN!" and then it shoots love at the Demon, and then shoots one gigantic laser which makes the Demon die. And then a collapsing universe as one last cutscene plays... The Star Allies Sparkler lands into Go-Go Yoshi as it becomes Heavenly Yoshi and boosts away from the ripped up space debris and lands right into Yoshi's Island, which is in total ruins due to what you did. But soon, Te Fifi comes and restores everything Bob the Builder rebuilds the island, turning all Fooly Flowers into Smiley Flowers... and making a whole-land peace. And that ends Yoshi's adventure... as he NEARLY eats another tidepod, but instead he hulks it away. Category:Blog posts